1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is one of those sorts of devices serving to hold in place a plurality of cups primarily containing sold material.
2. Related Art
The herewith submitted Information Disclosure Statement reflects art that however, respectfully submitted, does not anticipate the instant invention.